graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Names, Titles, and "The State", by Zearos D. S'ahlesius
This article is the second in a series of three regarding issues facing the military community, to find the others go to The Primary Issues Facing Modern Militaries, by Zearos D. S'ahlesius. '' Family names have been a part of militaries going as far back as the 5 years ago during the Royal Guard era, the first example of which being Harau's royal family, the Bacseys. Now, for the most part, there is no problem with family names, and there’s not even a problem with giving a family name exclusively. Hell, my name, “S’ahlesius”, has only ever been given to two people over the many years that I’ve held it, and only one of those people still does, but they do not feel they deserve any special privilege with it. The problem comes when any semi notable officer takes their primary name and tries to pass it off to an exclusive group of people as a family name or inherited title, as has happened with Fessler, Kusan, Muzak, and worst of all, Auel.When the names are given in this sense, it gives the receivers of the title a false and undeserved sense of entitlement. Now that Logan is an Auel, do you really think he'll ever take a rank below colonel again? The other titles are minor offenses, but Auel as a title is one of the single most damaging things to the military community. Had Auel used the name "Vist" or something instead of Auel, and not created this stigma that "only an Auel can lead the state", we wouldn't be in half the mess we are in today. None of the Auel's, bar maybe Xinke, are truly deserving of what the title "Auel" supposedly entails. Vulnus is a fine leader, but far too stubborn to make a head of state, Sherlock is smart, but doesn't have the stamina or the dedication he needs. Logan is average in every category, and doesn't excel in any of the areas that he needs to too be at the top. Kusan was charismatic and average in other categories, but he's not really around anymore. Finally, although well versed in the ways of the military, and somewhat intelligent, Morzan has proven time and time again he is immature, unwilling to compromise, far too stubborn, arrogant, and self-obsessed to ever truly lead the State. ''Note: I’ve learned after completing this piece that Kevlar has also taken the name of Auel recently to ensure he can properly lead. While I do not have anything negative to say about Kevlar, and think he is a fine leader, I do not think he should have taken the name Auel, and I do not believe he needed it. I believe that he should lead on his own merits, and prove himself to the people of Graal rather than relying on a name. Kevlar, if you are reading this, I strongly urge you to strip yourself of the Auel name and lead on your own qualifications, by wearing the name you are continuing to encourage one of the larger problems facing the military community. Update 12/24/2016: Kevlar has, for now at least, dropped the Auel name, I will leave the above note in however, as I believe it also applies to any current and future Auels, with the exception of Auel Vist If my above points did not convince you that the name, especially the “Auel” name, should be abandoned by all but the real Auel, Auel Vist, then allow me to shed some light on a long lasting falsehood in regards to the “Line of Auel”. Many people have heard the story that Auel (Vist) started about how he gained the name Auel in the first place. How there was a “King Auel” who, as written in the ‘Line of Auel’ Wiki page, “Quit and gave the name to Captain of the guard, Cordias, beginning the line of Auel.” This is the story Auel tells to try to add some legitimacy to the line of Auel, he has frequently told this over the years. If Auel himself inherited the name, it makes passing it down as he has seem to be a much more traditional and honorable thing. The unfortunate truth of the matter is that the whole story is a load of bullshit. There was no “King Auel” that passed down the name to the captain of the guard. Auel made the entire thing up. There is not a single shred of truth to the story that he has told countless times, with the exception that Auel did bear the name Cordias while he was captain of the Royal Guard. He organized a coup, and took the throne from King Harau Bacsey by force. There was no other king between them that quit and passed on the name, only Auel. The entire “Line of Auel” is built on lies, and there is no honor in that. Now, I have to segway into another issue with regards to names. Probably one of the most well-known names in the military community is “The State.” The first State was formed in December of 2011, and since then, over 20 “States” have risen and collapsed. Auel himself, after having some early successes, became obsessed with the idea of the State, refusing to ever attempt anything outside of it and it’s formula. He began to lose sight of what a Graal Military should be, and for better or for worse, over the four years since then, that became all that people who play know. The thing is, now Auel is gone, and no matter how many people wear his name, he will continue to be gone, and with him, the State should go as well. “the State” ran it’s course long ago, now the name that once meant something is having it’s name dragged through the mud and beat into the ground. After the first State fell, I asked Auel if he could make another Imperia. Imperia, for those who don’t know, was the primary military guild from Summer 2011 until the founding of the State. Auel told me then “Imperia has run it’s course, it’s time we move on, use some of what we learned from Imperia, and build something better.” Now many of you probably know that we did have a few Imperia’s in the later years under other leaders, but eventually we did lay the name to rest, and have absolutely no intent on bringing it back. I believe the same must be done for the State. People like Morzan and Logan keep trying to make new State’s, but they need to let it die, they need to move on and create their own thing, move on from the State, both in name and in how the guild operates. The State had a lot of successes, and a lot of failures. It is time for people to let it be dead, to take the best parts of the State, and use what we learned from it, and build something better. If you only take one thing from all the pieces that I write let it be this: In order for the success and longevity of the entire military community, it is imperative that the State, in name, ideology (that includes the Auels), and formula, is laid to rest. Let it become something that exists only in memory, and use that memory to start to branch out to create something truly new, something that can be greater than ever before. -''Z.D.S'' Category:Literature